zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
List of items in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Link collects weapons, items, and equipment to aid his exploration of the Great Sea in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Equipment File:Hero's Sword.png|Hero's Sword File:Master Sword (The Wind Waker).png|Master Sword (Fully Restored) File:Hero's Shield (The Wind Waker).png|Hero's Shield File:Mirror Shield (The Wind Waker).png|Mirror Shield File:Hero's Charm.png|Hero's Charm File:Hero's Clothes (The Wind Waker).png|Hero's Clothes File:Pirate's Charm.png|Pirate's Charm File:Power Bracelets (The Wind Waker).png|Power Bracelets * Swords ** The Hero's Sword is Link's first sword, given to him by Orca. ** The Master Sword rests in Hyrule Castle, but has lost its power to repel evil. Link must re-power the sword to restore it to its true potential. * Shields ** The Hero's Shield is a family heirloom given to Link by his grandmother as he leaves Outset Island. ** The Mirror Shield is a stronger shield that can reflect light. It is obtained in the Earth Temple. * The Hero's Charm is an enchanted mask that allows Link to see the life force of his enemies. It can be obtained by giving forty Joy Pendants to Mrs. Marie on Windfall Island. * The Hero's Clothes are a set of clothing that young boys wear on the day that they officially become men. These become the Hero's New Clothes on the second play-through, which are said to be invisible (so apparently Link will still be wearing his pajamas for the whole second quest). * The Pirate's Charm is a pendant through which Link can communicate with Tetra and the King of Red Lions. It is made from the old Gossip Stones found throughout Hyrule. * The Power Bracelets allow Link to lift extremely heavy objects. They are found within Fire Mountain. * Link's Wallet holds all of his Rupees. At first, it can only hold 200 Rupees in the Gamecube version and 500 in the Wii U remake, but can be upgraded to hold 1,000, then 5,000. Weapons File:Bomb (The Wind Waker).png|Bomb File:Boomerang (The Wind Waker).png|Boomerang File:Grappling Hook (The Wind Waker).png|Grappling Hook File:Hero's Bow (The Wind Waker).png|Hero's Bow File:Hookshot (The Wind Waker).png|Hookshot File:Skull Hammer.png|Skull Hammer * Bombs are explosives that can destroy boulders and weak surfaces. When used with the King of Red Lions, they are fired from a cannon. ** Bomb Bags are used to hold bombs. The initial bag can only hold 30 bombs, but can be upgraded to hold 60 then 99. * The Boomerang can be thrown at enemies to stun them. The boomerang can be locked on to up to five targets before being thrown. * The Grappling Hook is a Rito-made weapon and tool that Link can use to swing from branches and steal from enemies. While aboard the King of Red Lions, it turns into a crane that can lift treasure chests from the bottom of the sea. * The Hero's Bow is a fine weapon that can shoot arrows. ** Normally, the bow fires ordinary arrows. Link can hold 30 arrows, initially. ** The Big Quiver allows Link to carry 60 arrows. ** Link gets the Fire and Ice Arrows from the Queen of Fairies. ** The Giant Quiver allows Link to carry 99 arrows. * The Hookshot allows Link to reach unreachable locations and items by use of a long chain. * The Skull Hammer is a heavy weapon that can shatter or flatten almost anything. Items File:Bait Bag.png|Bait Bag File:All-Purpose Bait.png|All-Purpose Bait File:Hyoi Pear.png|Hyoi Pear File:Bottle (The Wind Waker).png|Bottle File:Blue Potion Artwork (The Wind Waker).png|Blue Potion File:Elixir Soup.png|Elixir Soup File:Bottled Fairy (The Wind Waker).png|Fairy File:Forest Water.png|Forest Water File:Green Potion (The Wind Waker).png|Green Potion File:Red Potion (The Wind Waker).png|Red Potion File:Deku Leaf.png|Deku Leaf File:Delivery Bag.png|Delivery Bag File:Big Catch Flag.png|Big Catch Flag File:Big Sale Flag.png|Big Sale Flag File:Cabana Deed.png|Cabana Deed File:Exotic Flower.png|Exotic Flower File:Fountain Idol.png|Fountain Idol File:Hero's Flag.png|Hero's Flag File:Pinwheel.png|Pinwheel File:Postman Statue.png|Postman Statue File:Sea Flower.png|Sea Flower File:Shop Guru Statue.png|Shop Guru Statue File:Sickle Moon Flag.png|Sickle Moon Flag File:Skull Tower Idol.png|Skull Tower Idol File:Town Flower.png|Town Flower File:Magic Armor (The Wind Waker).png|Magic Armor File:Picto Box.png|Picto Box File:Deluxe Picto Box.png|Deluxe Picto Box File:Din's Pearl.png|Din's Pearl File:Farore's Pearl.png|Farore's Pearl File:Nayru's Pearl.png|Nayru's Pearl File:Sail.png|Sail File:Spoils Bag.png|Spoils Bag File:Boko Baba Seed.png|Boko Baba Seed File:Golden Feather.png|Golden Feather File:Joy Pendant.png|Joy Pendant File:Knight's Crest.png|Knight's Crest File:Skull Necklace.png|Skull Necklace File:Telescope (The Wind Waker).png|Telescope File:150px-Tingle_Bottle_Art.png|Tingle Bottle File:Tingle Tuner.png|Tingle Tuner File:Hand-Me-Down Tingle Tuner Sprite.png|... and the Hand-Me-Down File:Tingle Tuner Items.png|Tingle Tuner Menu File:Blue Guide Book Sprite.png|Blue Guide Book File:Blue Ting Sprite.png|Blue Ting File:Green Ting Sprite.png|Green Ting File:Red Guide Book Sprite.png|Red Guide Book File:Red Ting Sprite.png|Red Ting File:Seagull Pen Sprite.png|Seagull Pen File:Tingle Balloon Sprite.png|Tingle Balloon File:Tingle Bomb Sprite.png|Tingle Bomb File:Tingle Shield Sprite.png|Tingle Shield File:Tingle Watch Sprite.png|Tingle Watch File:Wind Waker.png|The Wind Waker * The Bait Bag holds different kinds of bait ** All-Purpose Bait is used to get the attention of enemies, Fishmen, and rats. ** Hyoi Pears are strange fruit that allow Link to directly control seagulls. * Link can acquire up to four Bottles that can hold a variety of items ** The Blue Potion restores Link's health and magic. It can be made from Blue Chu Jelly at Windfall Island or Boko Baba Seeds at the Forest Haven. ** Link's grandmother makes a special Elixir Soup, which fills Link's health and magic, as well as doubles his offense until struck. It even has two servings in a single bottle! ** Link can catch a Fairy in a bottle, which will heal him on demand or when he falls in battle. ** Forest Fireflies are found in the Forest Haven, and produce a spectacular light that can be used in pictography. ** Forest Water is necessary to heal Withered Forest Trees. Once removed from the Forest Haven, it will turn into normal water in twenty minutes. ** Green Potion restores all of Link's magic power. It can be made from green Chu Jelly. ** Red Potion restores all of Link's health. It can be made from red Chu Jelly. ** Water is used to put out fires and heal ordinary, withered plants. * The Deku Leaf is a magical leaf taken from the branches of the Great Deku Tree. It allows Link to glide and shoot blasts of air, so long as he has magic power. * The Delivery Bag is a standard piece of equipment for Rito postmen. Link acquires one at Dragon Roost Island. It carries many items that can be set on Joy Pedestals. ** The Big Catch Flag is a flag that depicts a big fish. ** The Big Sale Flag attracts potential customers to merchants. ** The Cabana Deed gives Link ownership of the Private Oasis. ** The Exotic Flower is a rare plant whose value is known to collectors. ** The Father's Letter is a letter from the Rito Chieftain to his son, Prince Komali. ** The Fountain Idol depicts a young woman carrying a jar. ** The Hero's Flag depicts the pride and honor of the swordsman. ** Maggie's Letter is a letter written by a young girl to a Moblin in the Forsaken Fortress. ** The Moblin, Moe, writes the Moblin's Letter back to Maggie. ** Link must deliver a Note to Mom to Baito's mother. ** The Pinwheel is a fun decoration that brings joy to people who see it. ** The Postman Statue is a totem that depicts a Rito postman in flight. ** The Sea Flower is a lovely plant found all over the Great Sea. ** The Shop Guru Statue is a trophy that shows a trader's prowess. ** The Sickle Moon Flag is a common flag seen throughout the Great Sea. ** The Skull Tower Idol is a horrific totem that strikes fear into denizens of the Great Sea. ** The Town Flower is an ordinary plant seen in many settlements. ** Tingle Statues are statues of Tingle that Link acquires in dungeons by using the Tingle Tuner. * Magic Armor surrounds Link in a field of energy that protects him at the expense of magic power. * The Picto Box allows Link to take up to three pictographs in the GameCube version and twelve in the Wii U remaster. With this, Link can purchase Legendary Pictographs from Lenzo to use at the Nintendo Gallery. ** Eventually, Lenzo upgrades this into the Deluxe Picto Box, which can take color pictographs. * Iron Boots make Link very heavy, so that he can avoid being blown away by strong wind. * The Membership Card is given to repeat buyers at Beedle's Shop Ship. Buy making enough purchases, the member receives a reward. * The Pearls of the Goddesses are three magical pearls named after the three goddessess - Nayru, Farore, and Din - which open the path to the Tower of the Gods. * The Sail allows the wind to propel the King of Red Lions across the Great Sea. * The Spoils Bag holds various special items Link has claimed from enemies. ** Boko Baba Seeds are recovered from Boko Baba, which can be processed into Blue Potion by Hollo at the Forest Haven. ** Chu Jelly is acquired from dispatching ChuChus. It comes in red, green, and blue varieties, which can be used to make potions. ** Golden Feathers are fantastic bird plumes that can be taken from Kargarocs and Peahats. ** Joy Pendants are pieces of jewelry that spread joy like butterflies. ** The Knight's Crest is carried only by a great swordsman. Link can exchange them with Orca for further training. ** Skull Necklaces are common pirate jewelry. * The Telescope is Aryll's pride and joy. She lends it to her brother, Link, just for his birthday. * The Tingle Bottle allows you to sent messages and photographs you took with the Picto Box through Miiverse. * The Tingle Tuner allows Link to call Tingle for help. Later on, he can get the Hand-Me-Down Tingle Tuner from Knuckle, which can be used to purchase bombs, bait, and arrows at any time. Using the tuner, Link can collect the pages from The Legend of the Fairy from the Tower of the Gods. ** The Blue Guide Book has Tingle give Link info about the Great Sea. ** Blue Ting restores three hearts and some of Link's magic. ** Green Ting restores some of Link's magic. ** The Red Guide Book has Tingle give Link info about the islands of the Great Sea. ** Red Ting restores three of Link's hearts. ** The Seagull Pen allows Link to make marks on his Sea Chart. ** The Tingle Balloon allows Link to walk on thin air for five seconds. ** Using the Tingle Bomb will have Tingle float by and drop a bomb for Link. ** The Tingle Shield encases Link in an invisible field that protects him for ten seconds. ** The Tingle Watch tells the time of day. * The Wind Waker is a magical baton that Link can use to conduct the music of the gods. Charts File:Beedle's Chart.png|Beedle's Chart File:Ghost Ship Chart.png|Ghost Ship Chart File:Great Fairy Chart.png|Great Fairy Chart File:IN-credible Chart.png|IN-credible Chart File:Island Hearts Chart.png|Island Hearts Chart File:Light Ring Chart.png|Light Ring Chart File:Octo Chart.png|Octo Chart File:Platform Chart.png|Platform Chart File:Great Sea Chart.png|Sea Chart File:Sea Hearts Chart.png|Sea Hearts Chart File:Secret Cave Chart.png|Secret Cave Chart File:Submarine Chart.png|Submarine Chart File:Tingle's Chart.png|Tingle's Chart File:Triforce Chart.png|Triforce Chart * Beedle's Chart shows the location of all Beedle's Shop Ships as well as the Masked Ship on the Great Sea. * The Ghost Ship Chart identifies where the Ghost Ship will appear during different phases of the moon. * The Great Fairy Chart shows where the eight Great Fairies can be found throughout the Great Sea. * The IN-credible Chart shows the locations of the Triforce Charts. After those charts are deciphered, it shows the locations of the Triforce pieces, themselves. * The Island Hearts Chart shows all the locations of Heart Pieces throughout the Great Sea. * The Light Ring Chart shows the locations of special Light Rings that only appear during the full moon. * The Octo Chart identifies the locations of all Big Octos living in the Great Sea, as well as how many eyes they have. * The Platform Chart shows the locations of all Lookout Platforms on the Great Sea. * The Sea Chart is Link's primary map of the Great Sea. It comes in three sizes - 7000x7000, which shows the entire sea; 1000x1000, which details each of 49 sectors; and 200x200, which shows the layout of the island in each of the 49 sectors. By giving All-Purpose Bait to Fishmen, they will fill in Link's Sea Chart as he explores. * The Sea Hearts Chart shows the locations of Treasure Charts that lead to Pieces of Heart. * The Secret Cave Chart shows the location of hidden caves throughout the Great Sea. * The Submarine Chart shows the locations of all submarines floating in the Great Sea. * Tingle's Chart is a chart given to Link by Tingle that shows the location of his island as well as the locations of Great Fairies who give wallet upgrades. * There are 49 Treasure Charts located throughout the Great Sea, one for every sector. * The Triforce Charts detail information on the location of pieces of the Triforce of Courage. Tingle can decipher them and include the information on the IN-credible Chart. Dungeon Items File:Big Key Artwork (The Wind Waker).png|Big Key File:Compass (The Wind Waker).png|Compass File:Dungeon Map (The Wind Waker).png|Dungeon Map File:Boko Nut.png|Boko Nut File:Bomb Flower (The Wind Waker).png|Bomb Flower File:Warp Pots.png|Warp Pots File:Boko Stick Artwork.png|Boko Stick File:Sharp Machete.png|Machete File:Darknut Sword.png|Darknut Sword * The Big Key opens the door to where the dungeon boss resides * The Compass shows the location of the dungeon boss as well as any treasure chests on the map. * The Dungeon Map shows Link the entire dungeon, including rooms he has not yet entered. Certain items can be used as weapons or tools in various dungeons or on islands: * Boko Nuts can be thrown at faraway vines and laid on switches. * Bomb Flowers are natural sources of bombs found on many islands. * Warp Pots allow Link to quickly move through areas of dungeons he has already been to. * Water Pots can be thrown into lava to make temporary platforms. There are enemy weapons he can pick up and use as temporary weapons, as well: * Boko Sticks can be used as temporary weapons as well as torches. They are often carried by Bokoblins. * The immense Darknut Swords are carried by Darknuts. Link can disarm them and use their weapons temporarily. * Though heavy, Link can wield the Gigantic Mace carried by Stalfos. * Long Spears are carried by Moblins, which Link can use as long-range melee weapons. * After defeating Phantom Ganon, Link can wield Phantom Ganon's Sword. It is necessary to find his way through Ganon's Tower. * Sharp Machetes are carried by Bokoblins and are more dangerous than their usual Boko Sticks. Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:Items, Lists